The present invention concerns the installation of sound absorptive structures on a room wall surface or surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,292, issued to the present inventor, discusses acoustical problems encountered in rooms. One solution to the problem is disclosed in the patent and is embodied in a free-standing acoustical device for placement adjacent room wall intersections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,222 discloses a plate or panel of sound absorptive material for diagonal disposition adjacent the corner of a ceiling and room wall. Metal holders extend along the ceiling and wall to support the diagonally disposed plate, mat or panel. The absorptive material is noted as being of mineral wool with the material functioning as membranous absorptives. The patent discloses various modifications for altering the angle of panel inclination as well as the exposed length of a mat. The plate, panel or mat is of planar shape terminating in right angular side edges with no provision made for flexed engagement of the absorptive material with wall attached retainers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,765 discloses acoustical wall panels which may be jointed in back-to-back fashion by cooperating strips extending about their perimeters. U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,564 discloses recessed, sound absorptive panels which may be lifted out of a floor recess for diagonal positioning along the lower edge of a temporary room partition. The panels are attached by floor mounted pivots.